


Forbidden Moments

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Superhero AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Superhero Poe Dameron, Supervillain Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A superhero and supervillain share a quieter moment together.





	Forbidden Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
They meet in their usual spot on the roof, away from the public, and Poe can’t help but be relieved. Here, he doesn’t necessarily have to be the superhero that everyone wants him to be. Here, he can just be a man who happens to be in love with a supervillain. And that supervillain happens to be madly in love with him.

  
It shouldn’t be this way. And yet Poe knows that he loves this man, more than he should.   
Kylo Ren smooths a thumb over Poe’s cheek.

“They hurt you,” he says. “The First Order. I’m sorry.”

  
“S’all right.” Poe knows that it’s really nothing that hasn’t happened before, actually. It’s par for the course when you’re fighting supervillains, he thinks.

  
Kylo caresses his cheek again, kisses it. “I don’t really know much about you.”

  
“You know enough about me.”

  
“It’s not enough. I want to know more.” And Kylo sounds so impassioned in that moment that Poe is blown away.

  
They head down to Poe’s flat, and they sit there on one of the couches. It’s kind of funny, Poe thinks, the image of the infamous Kylo Ren in someone’s flat, on their couch, just cuddling with one of his enemies. One of his most prominent enemies, to boot. Kylo threads fingers through Poe’s hair, kisses it, and strokes it. Poe looks at him and smiles. “You’re pretty affectionate tonight, aren’t you?”

  
“Of course,” Kylo says. “I have to be.”

  
They snuggle together. Tomorrow, they’ll have to be enemies again, but for now, they can just enjoy the other’s company.


End file.
